


You Are What You Eat, Boss

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Jon glanced up flatly, setting the sandwich down on the paper wrapper with a loud crinkle."So, traumatized then?""What?"Jon gave him a deeply unimpressed look. "If I am what I eat."--Based on one of my Tumblr posts about Tim telling Jon "You are what you eat."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	You Are What You Eat, Boss

"You know you are what you eat, boss." Tim said, eyeing the monstrosity of a sandwich Jon was nibbling on. 

It appeared to be topped with avocado, mustard, a slice of hahal cheese, and something unidentifiable that looked vaguely like … pickles? 

Jon glanced up flatly, setting the sandwich down on the paper wrapper with a loud crinkle. 

"So, traumatized, then?" 

"What?" 

Jon gave him a deeply unimpressed look. "If I am what I eat." 

Tim choked, the bite of turkey and cheese toastie he had been about to swallow getting caught right in his throat. 

"Jon, that's- that's horrible." 

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Worse than what we work with on a daily basis?" 

Tim swallowed roughly. "Still, that's- I mean Jon, you gotta-"

Tim broke off, pausing for only a second before completely losing it, totally and utterly unable to halt the sudden deep laughs that bubbled out. 

The absurdity of the situation hit him all at once, the statements, the fears, and the fact that his boss literally snacked on people's deepest traumas, that he was only eating the sandwich in the first place for the taste and not that he even needed human nutrients at this point. 

Jon smirked back, huffing out his own laugh. 

"Just eat your sandwich, boss." Tim said finally, gasping for breath between the laughs. "I'm sure whatever the fuck is on there is worse than anything from a statement."

Jon immediately took a massive bite as if to spite him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kaiserkorresponds


End file.
